


The Dig Italian

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Jun blew his top, but Ohno calms him down





	

“THE DIG ITALIAN?!!?!?!?!” Jun screamed as he rattled off expletives in every language he knew.

A startled Ohno woke up from his slumber and ran out to the living room where his lover was.

“What’s the matter Jun?” Ohno frowned.

He had rarely seen Jun get so worked up at home. The last time Jun had screamed blue murder was when he misplaced one of his lover’s precious rings. Thankfully the ring had shown up a couple of weeks later, but the trauma from Jun’s scolding remained. Since then Ohno had stayed a mile away from Jun’s fashion accessories.

“LOOK AT THIS!” Jun screamed as he thrust the laptop at Ohno.

Thankfully Ohno had woken up fully by then and caught the laptop before it fell to the ground.

“What?” Ohno asked as he tried to work out what’s on the fan page that could possibly make his lover so angry.

“THIS! THE DIG ITALIAN!” Jun screamed again, right into Ohno’s ears, causing the shorter man to back away in fright.

“WE WORKED SO FREAKING HARD TO COME UP WITH THE ALBUM NAME, WE SPENT HOURS UPON HOURS RECORDING IN THE STUDIO AND ALL THEY CAN DO IS CALL IT THE DIG ITALIAN????” Jun screeched, his voice turning raw from all the yelling.

“Calm down Jun, calm down,” Ohno soothed as he gently steered Jun back to the sofa.

“We worked days and nights to create the perfect album… something that’s Arashi like, yet modern. Something that will keep up with the time and something that the fans will like…” A tear rolled down Jun’s cheeks as he thought back on how hard they had worked to put the album together.

It had been an exceptionally busy year. It was their 15th year anniversary after all and there was just so much things to be done.

 

Ohno scrolled through the website and read the posts.

“Aw come on Jun,” Ohno said. “Why are you so worked up?”

“Look,” Ohno continued as he passed the laptop back to Jun. “They found the name weird but they are still looking forward to it anyway. Someone is complaining that the LE was all sold out in 30 minutes!”

Jun sniffed and wiped his tears off before taking his laptop back.

“Looking at how fast the pre-order sales are going, I don’t think they actually hate the title,” Ohno said with a shrug. “They don’t know anything else about the album anyway, and you CAN break up The Digitalian to The Dig Italian.”

“But… but…” Jun protested.

“Nothing wrong with a little joke right?” Ohno asked as he placed a finger on Jun’s lips to silence him.

“I think they were just a little surprised that we didn’t call the album 5x15.” Ohno explained.

“Maybe I should have just let it be 5x15…” Jun muttered.

Ohno shook his head.

“Look Jun, we all decided on the album title together. It wasn’t your fault, nor was it your sole decision. We are all in this together. And we’ve been through this enough times already, we have our reasons for not calling it 5x15 and that’s that. I don’t think we made a mistake and I think our fans will love the album.” Ohno said in a gentle but firm manner.

Jun sighed. Ohno knew all the best ways to calm him down. He closed his eyes and leaned against Ohno. He was about to fall asleep when Ohno nudged him gently with his elbow.

“Ne Jun?” Ohno asked.

“Yes Leader?”

“Speaking of The Dig Italian, can we have pasta for dinner tonight? Please?” Ohno pleaded.

Seeing his lover’s cute face brought a smile to Jun’s lips.

“Sure, what kind of pasta do you want?” Jun asked.

“Jun’s pasta,” Ohno replied simply.

Jun chuckled as he made his way to the kitchen. They’ll be having The Dig Italian for dinner that night.


End file.
